Fliqpy Veteran
Fliqpy is a character from Happy Tree Friends, notorious member of the Veteran Clan, and is featured in the sequences as a supporting character. Background Fliqpy grew up with his siblings and other members of the surviving Veteran Clan. The Veteran Clan's leader at the time, Daniel Veteran, and Daniel's lover, Anna Veteran, found Fliqpy to be an exceptional member of the Veteran Clan and could possibly succeed the clan when his time were to come. From age 5 to age 18 Fliqpy was a serious, war blooded and stern soldier who followed orders without question no matter what crazy order would escape his leaders lips. Following Daniel's Death By the time Daniel was executed by the sickened Flippy Veteran, who had the support of his siblings including Fliqpy, he found himself unsure what to do in the outside world. When Flippy joined the United States Army, Fliqpy followed suit as well as many of the other siblings. This was where Fliqpy fell into war madness, the rush of killing another human being was just too sweet for him to exit out of his system by the end of the war. Personality Fliqpy, at this moment, is war mad, deranged, psychotic, blood lusting, and a bit too cocky for his own good. Although he is insane he shows slight disinterest or neutrality towards anyone he considers a human being. Role Fliqpy has many roles in the sequence world. Protagonist/Ally Although this war crazed soldier despises playing the role as 'hero' or 'ally'. He certainly knows how to play the role well. His method of handling enemies is twisted, cruel, and unethical but his teammates rarely comment on his cruel nature. Antagonist/Enemy Despite this saying exactly what it does, Fliqpy is rarely an antagonist to the main set of heroes. When he is an antagonist, it is normally due to the main heroes trying to stop him from having some 'bloody red fun' with civilains. It is predictable that sooner or later he will start some sort of large scale conflict, in due time of course. Antagonist in the original sequences Fliqpy was a major antagonist in the original sequence world, alongside his lover Moka Cocoa, they conquered nearly all of Earth, with the exception of the underground structures of London Town, the secret paradise of Tree Town, and Antartica. He did plan on declaring war on Neopia and Alternia but the story behind this cut off. Relationships ( WARNING. A LOT OF THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS. ) Flippy Veteran He sees him as a brother, and a victim to torment on occasion. Flipqy Veteran He holds a lot against him but the two can work together when needed. Fliqqy Veteran He sees Fliqqy as a hard worker, but too dedicated to his army lifestyle. He's slightly annoyed with him. Ricky Veteran, Jared Veteran, and Ashley Veteran He misses Ricky and Jared secretly. He also cares deeply for his sister. Markus Mason He teases Markus a lot. But in reality he cares for him. He knows these secret caring feelings may not be returned. Desmine Mason He sees him as "a pro-peace, hippie shota trap that bitches about everything". Maria Mason He shares a neutral respect for her but finds her annoying when she underestimates him. Sebastian Stone Secret love interest. Moka Cocoa Secret love interest. Other Characters If I seriously listed every character it would be too damn much. Weaknesses His one and only weakness is love. Which is why he rarely lets anyone get near his heart. When he does inevitably love someone, he will find himself unable to harm them if they harm him. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:The Veteran Clan Category:Characters with insanity related traits Category:Supporting Characters Category:Anti-Heroes